Coming Out
by Hatter of Madness
Summary: Sirius must admit to his secret crush that he likes him. Yes, him. Changed rating to K plus.


****

**~*~Coming Out~*~  
by Hatter of Madness**

**

* * *

**

"Sirius, for the last time, Peter and I already know, it's about time you told Remy, isn't it?"

"It's _different,_ James. I _love_ him."

"Oh, Merlin, Sirius, even _Evans_ knows by now that you have feelings for Remy, why don't you just _tell him?_"

James Potter and Sirius Black were the best of friends; the pair was inseparable. But James just couldn't understand why Sirius would not tell one of their other best friends, Remus Lupin, that he was gay...and in love with Remus. The feelings had existed since second year, just months after Sirius had discovered that he fancied boys and not girls. Now, as fourth years, Sirius just did not have the nerve to tell their werewolf best friend about his dormant feelings. The conversation between James and Sirius had become so heated that they could hardly speak to each other without being sharp with one another.

At that moment, Lily Evans and Remus walked into the Gryffindor common room, each with several books under their arms and talking about something. Merlin knew what it was, but something about the casual way that Remus walked gave Sirius a sudden longing for the werewolf. He was so perfect in every way imaginable, and Sirius couldn't help but stare.

"Ahem, earth to Sirius," James whispered. Sirius turned.

"_What?_"

"Go talk to him," James said, and Lily looked up; as though she sensed what was going on, she said good-bye to Remus and went off in the direction of the girls' dorms as Remus sat down in an armchair. James inspected Sirius, ruffled his hair slightly, then turned him around and shoved him at Remus, saying, "_GET SOME,_" then ran off for their dormitory before Sirius could react.

_Note to self: Kill James, _Sirius thought as he was forced towards Remus. Remus was busying himself with one of his library books and took little notice of his best friend. "Ahem," Sirius said to get his attention.

"Hello, Sirius," Remus said, not looking up from the book. "Sit down, would you."

Sirius obliged, watching Remus read. His heart started pounding as he watched the way Remus's eyes darted across the page quickly. Casually, he slipped his right hand under the page, preparing to turn it. "What is it, Sirius?" he asked, not looking up from the book yet somehow still able to tell that Sirius was watching him intently.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Me first," Remus said, coolly sliding a bookmark into the cover of the textbook and setting it aside with the two others he had. _Merlin, that boy can read,_ Sirius thought absently, too intent on Remus's actions to really take in how oddly nervous the boy was. "You've been acting odd around me lately...any reason why?"

_Because I'm pretty sure you're a God when it comes to love, _Sirius thought, but kept the thought to himself. "No, no reason," he lied.

Remus nodded. "And what were you going to tell me?"

_Crap, Sirius. Crap._ "Uh...Snivellus told me and James that..."

"Sirius, I've heard this joke before."

* * *

"Sirius, wake up."

"Wha..."

"Wake. _Up!_"

Sirius bolted awake. To his horror, Remus was staring him in the face. "Common room?" he asked, and Sirius threw the covers off, following his friend and secret crush down the stairs to the now deserted Gryffindor common room. Remus immediately sat down in one of the chairs. Sirius was too apprehensive to sit down. Remus took to watching him and immediately, Sirius could see how his friend could get uncomfortable by the unwanted stares.

"Oi!" Sirius said. "Why are you..."

"You were uttering my name in your sleep."

Sirius flushed red, but in the dark, the only light coming in from the window due to the moon, it was difficult for Remus to tell. "Oh, was I?"

"Yes." Remus sat up straighter. "Sirius, are you...gay?"

Sirius sat on the arm of the chair Remus had seated himself in, nodding. "I am," he admitted. "And I'm unconditionally in love with you." There was a silence that followed; it seemed that Remus was thinking this over. "Well?"

"Well, are we a couple now?"

Sirius's heart started pounding. "Why do you ask?" he said hopefully.

"Well, you must care about me if you use 'unconditionally' in a sentence properly."

* * *

**Haha, fail one shot. It was a lot sweeter in my head, but I figured in a T rated story, it'd be bad for them to strip and... Never mind, I'm leaving it there. If anyone actually liked this, feedback is appreciated and welcome. You don't have to, because I know it was bad, but. -shrug-**

**-Hatter of Madness**


End file.
